


curtain call

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: R.I.P.D.
Genre: Afterlife, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Guardian Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All things considered, he thinks he's not too bad a guardian angel at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	curtain call

Roy taught him not to think of himself as a guardian angel. Roy taught him that he was a cop, first and foremost, whether dead or alive. 

But that's when strictly for when he's on the job. And when he's not, well, who's to begrudge him if he watches over Julia as if he  _were_ her guardian angel up in the clouds with the big man? 

The head waitress at the cafe Julia frequents nowadays has a thing for her, he knows. He's seen the glances cast her way, the head-ducking when their eyes meet. He's seen Julia smile back; he's seen the waitress blush and watch her leave for the kitchen after taking her order. 

It's Wednesday, it's Valentines' Day, and Nick's _certain_ Julia's going to ask her for her number; discreetly observes from the corner as Julia places her order and then pauses, opens her mouth to ask for more than just her usual cup of coffee and her croissant... and then she hesitates, swallows her words, twists the ring on her left hand. 

His ring. 

 

 

After that disaster involving Bobby, after Julia nearly died, Nick swore he'd never directly interact with her again so as to keep her safe. But just this once, just this once because there's no other way she would ever take off that ring and leave it on the dresser and start living her life again - he'll make an exception in the form of leaning across and pointing at said waitress with a grin. 

"Pretty sure she likes you as much as you like her," he whispers, and his voice comes out different, light, higher-pitched, courtesy of his avatar. "I've been coming to this cafe a lot and I've never seen that girl blush so much like she does when you're around. You should ask her out."

Julia's words are hesitant, addressing this well-meaning stranger with doubt. "You really think so?"

Nick winks. "I know so."

For the first time since they told her Nick had died on-duty, Julia smiles and it reaches all the way to her eyes. The next time the waitress comes around to deliver the coffee and croissant Julia lowers her voice and speaks to her, and Nick watches her face light up as she reaches for a napkin and starts writing digits on it in the familiar format of a phone number.

He leans back in his chair, sips the last dregs of coffee and makes a move to leave. 

All things considered, he thinks he's not too bad a guardian angel at all. 

 

 

The next time he sees her, she's not wearing her wedding ring. 

Nick is more okay with this than he ever thought he would be - because more importantly she's wearing a smile. 


End file.
